Me and My Doll Boyfriend
by Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW
Summary: Rachel just broke up with her boyfriend. Her friend suggested her to surf the website which can make someone's love wish come true and she tried it. Hours later, the mysterious girl gave her a boy doll which can take care of her. The romance between 2 'R'
1. Prologue

Me and My Doll Boyfriend by Minako88

**Narrator's Say:**

Hi, this is my fourth fanfiction. This story is inspired from Taiwanese latest drama, 'The Angel Lover' but I would like to make it into the romance/fantasy version. Well, I don't have Kingdom Hearts and The Angel Lover except Rachel and the two angels.

Prologue: Break up

"Rachel, I got something to tell you." a raven black-haired guy said to a brown-haired girl as they held their hands each other beside the fountain in the park.

"What it is, Bryan?" a brown-haired girl, Rachel asked.

"We need to break up."

"Why? Our relationship isn't bad enough." she was still holding his hands tightly. She didn't want to let him go away from her.

"But I already don't have any feeling about you anymore. Sorry." he pushed Rachel's hands away, disappeared in front of her sights and left her crying alone at the park.

There were the 30th times that she broke up with her boyfriends. Everytime she met some guys that she loved and ended up as broken-hearted. Her name was Rachel Somberly, 15, studied in Westham High. She has emerald green eyes and middle long, brown hair. She always tied her hair into two small ponytails and left the rest flown behind her shoulder. She was cute and cheerful but 'guyproof', that meant every time she dated with the guys that she met and ended up with broke up. She was lonely and heartbroken when they left her. Her parents died two years ago and she lived alone in her house. After school, she had to work as a part-time waitress in Starbuck Cafe to make some money. She worked every evening except weekend.

"Why? Why this always happened to me? I always wanted some guys loved me but they left me behind. Why? Why they did to me?" Rachel asked herself as her tears dropped from her eyes.

She cried loudly but no one was here except one. She didn't know someone looked at her secretly. There was a teen that was about 17 or 18 sitting on the branch of the tree. He has hazel eyes, his light brown hair tied into short ponytail and left a few fringes in front. He wore a pair of white fingerless gloves, a light blue short sleeved turtle neck shirt, khaki jeans which hung the chain with a golden cross as a belt and black & white striped sneakers. He also has a pair of transparent wings on his back. No one knew his appearance because he was an angel and they thought it was just a legend. The winged teen took out his mobile phone from his pocket and called his companion.

"Hey, Ai! We got a target now." he told his companion through the phone by calling the nickname.

"What's the name, Dan?" a voice of the girl who was being called Ai asked. (Well, her name was Aiko while that teen's name was Daniel)

"Her name is Rachel. Rachel Somberly. Got it?" Daniel answered as he could know the poor girl's name through his ability of an angel.

"Got it. I found some details about her. Have anything else?" Aiko asked again.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend. That's all."

"Poor girl, I'll help her. Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Okay. See you in our usual place. Bye."

"Bye."

Daniel disconnected his phone line and looked at the crying girl going out through the gate of the park. He smiled, got up and disappeared into the starry night.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Done, that's the prologue. For KH fans, don't angry with me. I just want to make some romance between Rachel and the KH guy (you guess). Just think that if KH game didn't appeared in our world and please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Me and My Doll Boyfriend by Minako88

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Kingdom Hearts and The Angel Lover except Rachel, Amber, Daniel and Aiko. They're my own characters.

Chapter 1: Gift from the Angel

"What? You mean Rachel and Bryan broke up again? Are you sure?" a girl asked her classmate in the class.

"Just look at Rachel's face, you'll know the answer." the other girl showed her friend by pointing at the gloomy Rachel but Rachel didn't care. The break up was already becoming her habit and she didn't care about her classmate pointing or mocking at her.

"Hey, Rac. Rac?" the reddish-brown-haired girl looked at Rachel. It seemed that Rachel didn't see her. "Hello, Rac. Do you hear me?" she waved her hand in front of Rachel.

"Huh? What?" the gloomy girl lifted her head up and looked at her friend. It was just Amber Rosalyn, the only best friend in her class. "Oh, hi, Amber."

"What's going on with you? You look more solemn than before. Are you break up again?" Amber asked her friend gently.

"Yeah, everybody knows that." Rachel put her head down onto her arms. Amber sighed. Suddenly, she got an idea. She took out the pen and notebook, wrote something on it and then, she ripped the note that she wrote and gave it to her friend. "Rachel, maybe this one can help you."

Rachel looked at the note. It was an IP address of the website. "ainotenshi. What's kind of website like that? I never heard this website before." she looked at her friend. "Well, I don't know how to describe but I heard someone said that if the person who has a love problem surf this, his or her wish will come true." Amber said.

"Oh, forget about it, Amber. It's just a rumour. This's impossible that this website can make someone's dream come true. Plus, I already broke up with my boyfriends several times." Rachel said.

"Okay, believe it or not. This is your own choice. I don't care." her friend went back to her own seat after finishing her saying. Rachel sat on her own seat and looked at the note. "Hmm, I wonder it is true or not."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At recess, Rachel went to the multimedia room in the school library. She sat in front of the computer to find this website. "www." Rachel pressed the key on the keyboard and typed the IP address which was copied on the note. Then, she pressed Enter. As she pressed, the website appeared in a few seconds. This website was special and simple, it was sparkly pink and decorated with red chibi-sized hearts and chibi angels. "Pretty." Rachel muttered shortly. It also has some words on it. It said, 'Welcome to Ai no Tenshi Inc. Please insert your information before you log in.'

Rachel sighed, typed her information inside the website and pressed at the silver Enter icon. After that, the other word appeared. 'Thanks for logging in. Please insert your wish and we guarantee your wish will come true.'

"Wish? Guarantee? Nah, I don't believe those stuffs." Rachel thought but she wanted to try to do it whether her wish could come true or not. So, she typed. 'I want someone who can take care of me and always be with me.' She pressed Enter to send. Another word appeared. 'Thank you. Your request will be blessed.' Then, it disappeared in front of her eyes. She tried to find that website but she couldn't find it. "Bother, if I knew this'll be happened, I never surf this website." she thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At 5 p.m, it was time for them to go home. Rachel walked alone on the street. She didn't have mood to think about the website and forgot her wish. Suddenly, she bumped on someone. Without looking up, she apologized several times but the person that she bumped remained silent. Rachel felt curious and she looked up. There was a girl who was about 17 or 18 in front of her eyes. She has ruby red eyes, long, wavy blond hair with a laced hairband and two pairs of braids which tied at two sides of her hair. She wore a Lolita-like clothes, light pink laced tanktop with shoulderless sleeves, light orange frilly mini skirt, a blue rope-like belt and laced purple high heel shoes. She also wore white laced fingerless glove, a red ribbon on her neck and a white laced band on her left thigh. Not only these, she has a pair of transparent wings on her back (but for Rachel, maybe that girl was a Lolita lover).

The girl smiled, she pulled Rachel's right hand out and put something on it. "Here, this is for you." she said with a gentle voice. Rachel looked at the 'gift' that the girl gave her. It was a boy doll, it has spiky, blond hair and blue eyes and it wore a khaki jacket with black & white checked pattern with a black undershirt (with an 'X' shaped zipper) inside, black and khaki pants with silver belt and red & black sneakers. It also wore a black & white checked wristband on its left wrist and two black & white painted rings around two of its fingers.

That doll was pretty cute and she liked it. She wanted to thank the girl. "Err…thanks…huh?" she looked up and she found that the girl was…gone. "Geez, she's so fast. Is she a ghost?" Rachel wondered. Suddenly, she heard the girl's voice inside her mind. "Your wish will come true soon." "My wish will come true soon? What does she means? What's related to this doll?" Rachel's mind was full of question marks. Without knowing the answer, she went home with carrying the doll on her right arm and school bag on her left arm. She didn't know that the girl already sat on the lamp post, looking at Rachel. She picked her mobile phone up, dialled the telephone number and called her companion.

"Dan, the mission's completed." the girl called.

"Great job, Ai. Come back here and let's stay and see." Daniel replied.

"Okey-dokey, Dan." the girl who named as Aiko said. She disconnected her mobile phone and disappeared into the sunset.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Again, don't angry with me. I just want to make romance between Rachel and KH guy. Just think if KH game didn't appeared in our world and please review.


End file.
